1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED light source unit for a backlight of a liquid crystal display, and also to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 84 illustrates an example of conventional LED light source unit (see JP-A-2007-123130). The light source unit 900 illustrated in the figure incorporates LED chips and is used as a light source of a backlight of a liquid crystal display. The backlight includes a transparent light guide plate 90, in addition to the light source unit 900. The light guide plate 90 includes a light incident surface 91. The light incident surface 91 is arranged to face the light source unit 900. Light emitted from the light source unit 900 enters the light guide plate 90 through the light incident surface 91. Then, the light is reflected by a reflector provided in the light guide plate 90 to travel in the thickness direction of the light guide plate 90, and is finally emitted from the light guide plate 90. A liquid crystal panel (not shown) selectively allows the emitted light to pass through, thereby forming a desired image on the liquid crystal display.
To enhance the image quality of the liquid crystal display, brightness of the light emitted from the light source unit 900 needs to be increased. To enhance the brightness of the light source unit 900 while suppressing the power consumption, light emitted from each of the LED chips needs to be emitted more efficiently from the light source unit 900. In other words, the proportion of the light absorbed in the light source unit 900 needs to be decreased. Regarding this point, the conventional light source unit 900 still has room for improvement.